


Trzy tygodnie pomiędzy

by ClioSelene



Series: LawCora [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Corazon i Law w drodze na Minion.





	Trzy tygodnie pomiędzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arienek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/gifts).



_Dzień 1_   
  
Mam wrażenie, jakbym stał na samym skraju przepaści. Jakby droga, którą mam podążać, biegła nad rozpadliną. Widzę tę drogę, widzę, że prowadzi do bezpiecznego miejsca - do celu, który wreszcie mogę dojrzeć przed sobą - jednak nie wiem, czy uda mi się ją przebyć, skoro każdy krok może być tym ostatnim, a wszystko wokół pragnie mnie zepchnąć w dół. Chcę tę drogę przebyć, muszę osiągnąć jej koniec, jednak nie wiem, czy prędzej cały świat nie rozpadnie się na kawałki.   
  
Wydaje mi się, że sam zaraz się rozpadnę.   
  
Jak bogowie mogą być tak okrutni, by dawać szansę na ocalenie i w tej samej chwili ją odbierać? To tak, jakby wreszcie, po wielu próbach, udało się przerzucić linę nad koszmarnie głębokim wąwozem - tylko po to, by zrozumieć, że zaczepiła się o spróchniałe drzewo, które nie utrzyma ciężaru.   
  
Dowiedzieliśmy się o Ope Ope no Mi, o ratunku dla Lawa, o możliwości odsunięcia wyroku, który wisiał nad jego głową przez trzy lata. Wreszcie, po całych miesiącach poszukiwania, zdobyliśmy informację o jedynej w świecie rzeczy, która może uleczyć syndrom bursztynowego ołowiu - i to będącej w zasięgu naszych rąk. I w tym samym momencie bursztynołów, jakby był żywą istotą, a nie chorobą, uderza z pełną siłą, by nie zostać pokonanym. Podnosi łeb niczym wąż i pokazuje kły, daje do zrozumienia, że przenigdy nie wypuści swojej ofiary.   
  
Law stracił przytomność w chwili, w której wydawało się, że wreszcie wygramy. Upadł złożony niemocą, wysoką gorączką, która odebrała wszystkie siły jego osłabionemu organizmowi. Przeleżał całe godziny bez świadomości, a ja siedziałem przy nim, porażony tym nieprzewidzianym zwrotem sytuacji, modląc się, by otworzył oczy, i błagając, by się nie poddawał. Przecież mówił, że nie umrze jeszcze przez pół roku...!   
  
Przebudził się, kiedy było już popołudnie, a ja zdążyłem prawie zupełnie odejść od zmysłów. Jego gorączka zelżała sama z siebie, bez żadnych nawet leków. Otworzył zmęczone oczy, które w blasku słońca są szare niczym morze w pochmurny dzień, zaś nocą lśnią żółtawo niczym ślepia dzikiego zwierza, i popatrzył na mnie, a na jego twarzy odmalowała się ulga.   
  
\- Cora-san... - powiedział i spróbował się podnieść, ale zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest słaby. W jego wzroku odbiło się poczucie winy, które uderzyło mnie jak pięść. - Przepraszam... - szepnął.   
  
\- Głupol! Za co przepraszasz?! - krzyknąłem, choć powinienem być cicho, jednak ulga musiała znaleźć ujście.   
  
\- Straciłem przytomność, a mieliśmy ruszać w morze... - mruknął.   
  
\- Przecież zdążymy, zdążymy, Law...! - przekonywałem go żarliwie. - Ważniejsze, jak ty się czujesz...?   
  
Powiedział, że wcale nieźle, tylko że jest słaby. Chciał się napić i coś zjeść. Zwięźle, bez emocji, poinformował, że takie napady gorączki pewnie będą się teraz zdarzać częściej, i polecił, żebym nas zaopatrzył w dużą ilość aspiryny. Zapewnił mnie, że wszystko jest dobrze, że da radę, że czuje się już naprawdę lepiej. I że jutro na pewno będziemy mogli wyruszyć dalej. Serce mi się kroiło, gdy widziałem, jak przywołuje odwagę, jak narzuca sobie spokój, jak próbuje udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie ma powodu do obaw.   
  
Pod wieczór znów stracił świadomość. Pomiędzy zmienianiem okładów na jego czole i podawaniem mu aspiryny miałem ochotę wyć i przeklinać. Tylko trzy tygodnie dzieliły nas od zwycięstwa... trzy tygodnie, które miały być tańcem pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 2_   
  
Nad ranem Law prawie nie miał gorączki. Usiłował mnie przekonać, że wypoczął przez noc - jakby ktokolwiek był w stanie wypocząć wśród gorączkowych majaków - choć ledwo był w stanie siedzieć.   
  
\- Raczej mi się bardziej nie polepszy - powiedział rzeczowym tonem - więc nie ma sensu na to czekać. Myślę, że takie... omdlenia będą się powtarzać, ale nie powinniśmy się nimi przejmować...   
  
Miałem ochotę wrzasnąć na niego, jednak tym razem się powstrzymałem i w zamian pokiwałem głową.   
  
\- Co więc powinienem zrobić? - spytałem.   
  
\- Pozwolić mi odpoczywać.   
  
Patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę.   
  
\- Pamiętasz, że za trzy tygodnie zdobędziemy Ope Ope no Mi... dzięki któremu zdołasz wrócić do zdrowia? - spytałem wreszcie.   
  
Po chwili wahania kiwnął głową, choć nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Złapałem go za ramiona.   
  
\- Tylko trzy tygodnie, Law - powiedziałem z mocą. - Musisz zrobić wszystko... musisz się trzymać. To tylko trzy tygodnie.   
  
\- Przetrzymam trzy tygodnie - odparł z pewną irytacją, a potem odwrócił wzrok. - Obiecuję.   
  
To musiało mi wystarczyć. Czego zresztą więcej mógłbym oczekiwać?   
  
Wyruszyliśmy na morze. Law położył się na dnie łodzi i tylko na mnie od czasu do czasu patrzył. Pogoda była piękna, południowo-wschodni wiatr niósł nas prosto do celu.   
  
\- Cora-san...   
  
\- Tak, Law?   
  
\- Nic, po prostu chciałem to powiedzieć - odparł i odwrócił się na drugi bok, jednak zdążyłem dostrzec na jego twarzy cień uśmiechu.   
  
Gdyby sytuacja nie była tak tragiczna, czułbym się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 3_   
  
Chyba wypracowaliśmy pewną rutynę, która odrobinę pomogła mi wrócić do równowagi i nabrać pewności, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Law ma cały czas podwyższoną temperaturę, więc karmi się aspiryną kilka razy dziennie - nigdy w życiu nie przyjmowałem leków, więc patrzę na to z obawą, ale on na pewno wie, co robi - i co jakiś czas traci przytomność, jednak zawsze budzi się po kilku godzinach i zapewnia mnie, że czuje się dobrze. Wiem, że po każdym ataku jest coraz słabszy, jednak stara się tego nie okazywać.   
  
\- Przepraszam, że do niczego się nie przydaję... - powiedział dzisiaj i tak mnie tym zaskoczył, że prawie wypuściłem lornetkę do morza. No dobra, naprawdę wypuściłem, ale zdążyłem w porę złapać.   
  
\- Radzimy sobie jakoś - odpowiedziałem wesoło. - Najważniejsze, żebyś odpoczywał.   
  
\- Nie żebym wcześniej się przydawał - stwierdził krytycznie, a potem zarumienił się i odwrócił twarzą do burty. - Głównie wrzeszczałem albo próbowałem uciekać - mruknął.   
  
\- Będziesz jeszcze próbował? - spytałem.   
  
\- Nie - odpowiedział i naciągnął koc na głowę.   
  
Jest tak, jakby osłabienie utemperowało jego charakter. Ponieważ nie ma sił, by "wrzeszczeć i uciekać", na pierwszy plan wychodzą jego inne cechy - między innymi pragnienie kontaktu, o które wcześniej bym go nie podejrzewał. Teraz inicjuje rozmowę za każdym razem... choć jest też tym, który za każdym razem ją kończy.   
  
Coś się zmieniło tamtego poranka, dwa dni temu, kiedy pierwszy raz nazwał mnie "Cora-san". Nie wiem, co przyniosło tę odmianę - co sprawiło, że Law przestał we mnie widzieć wroga w najgorszym, a utrapienie w najlepszym wypadku - napełnia mnie to jednak bezgraniczną radością. Byłem już na granicy znienawidzenia samego siebie za nieustanne ciąganie go po szpitalach i narażanie na krzywdę duchową. Przecież lekarze nie potrafili mu pomóc, za to bali się go śmiertelnie - każde spotkanie z nimi musiało na nowo wzbudzać w nim poczucie odrzucenia i beznadziei. Ślepo wierząc w sukces, nie zastanawiałem się, jaką ceną zostanie okupiony - nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, że to nie jest dorosły człowiek, tylko dziecko. Nie mogłem od niego wymagać, by nie przejmował się złym traktowaniem, by odpowiadał na złość złością, by powiedział sobie, że to wszystko to nic w porównaniu z korzyścią, jaką miało być wyzdrowienie. I kiedy wreszcie dotarło do mnie moje własne okrucieństwo - i to, że znów chciałem ocalić innego człowieka, nie zwracając uwagi na jego uczucia... wtedy właśnie Law przerzucił most nad coraz szerszą przepaścią, która była między nami. Sam z siebie dał mi jeszcze jedną szansę.   
  
Nie potrzebujemy już żadnych lekarzy i szpitali. Zdobędę Ope Ope no Mi, który uleczy Lawa. Muszę mu pokazać, że nie jestem takim złym człowiekiem, jakim mnie przez ostatnie pół roku widział.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 4_   
  
Nasza podróż jak na razie posuwa się bez przeszkód. Mamy dwa i pół tygodnia na dotarcie w północny rejon North Blue, a wiatry wciąż nam sprzyjają. Musimy zdążyć przed Doffym - nawet jeśli Doffy'emu byłoby łatwiej Ope Ope no Mi odebrać, gdyż sam chce mi go podać na srebrnej tacy, jeśli wierzyć w jego słowa. Jednak zdobycie owocu to tylko połowa sukcesu - równie ważne będzie to, by zupełnie, całkowicie odebrać Doffy'emu Lawa. Mój brat jest potężny i zrobi wszystko, by nie wypuścić nas z rąk, dlatego musimy to zrobić tak, by nigdy się z nim już nie spotkać.   
  
\- Cora-san...?   
  
\- Tak, Law?   
  
\- Powiedziałeś, że kiedy zdobędziemy ten owoc... znikniemy gdzieś razem. Powiedziałeś tak, prawda? Czy tylko mi się śniło? - spytał Law mrukliwie, a potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się i krzyknął: - Cora-san, spodnie ci się palą!   
  
Byłem tak zdumiony jego słowami, że nie zauważyłem, jak papieros wypadł mi z ust. Ugasiłem pożar własnymi rękami i znów wbiłem w niego wzrok. Niepokój w jego spojrzeniu opadł, jednak nie znikł zupełnie.   
  
\- Tak powiedziałem - odparłem, przywołując na pamięć własne słowa. - Nie podoba ci się ten pomysł...?   
  
Pokręcił głową, a we mnie zamarło serce... Zmusiłem się jednak do uśmiechu.   
  
\- Racja, będziesz mógł iść, gdzie zechcesz - powiedziałem. - Cały świat będzie przed tobą otworem, więc-...   
  
\- Nie to miałem na myśli - przerwał mi i usiadł. Jego oczy błyszczały, więc poznałem, że gorączka znów rośnie, choć co innego zaprzątało w tej chwili moją uwagę.   
  
\- Znaczy się... Chcesz ze mną zostać? - spytałem i wstrzymałem oddech.   
  
Kiwnął głową i odwrócił wzrok, a mnie się wydawało, że serce zaraz eksploduje w mojej piersi.   
  
\- Naprawdę? Naprawdę, Law?!   
  
Rzucił mi spłoszone spojrzenie i znów pokiwał głową, a potem położył się na drugim boku.   
  
\- Tylko postaraj się wcześniej nie spalić, dobrze? - mruknął.   
  
Miałem ochotę wyrzucić papierosy za burtę, jednak powstrzymałem się. Jeszcze przez dwa i pół tygodnia będą mi potrzebne. Ale potem... potem może uda mi się skończyć z paleniem. Jak to mówią: można żyć, oddychając samym szczęściem.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 5_   
  
Law przespał w gorączce cały dzień. Aspiryna chyba traci swoje działanie - albo już niewiele może pomóc przy tej strasznej chorobie. Law znosi swoją sytuację bez słowa skargi, co jest zupełnie nie do pojęcia... ale z drugiej strony wiem, że gdyby się skarżył, prawdopodobnie nie byłbym w stanie tego wytrzymać. Nie, wróć, wytrzymałbym, oczywiście, że bym wytrzymał. Wytrzymam wszystko. Jest taki dzielny, jest taki silny... Mam nadzieję, że kiedy już wyzdrowieje, to wraz z życiem odzyska także prawo do normalnych zachowań i reakcji. Chciałbym, by potrafił się śmiać i płakać, by potrafił się cieszyć i narzekać - jak każde inne dziecko. Kiedy już razem uciekniemy przed Doffym i wszystkimi, którzy będą nas ścigać...   
  
Wciąż trudno mi uwierzyć, że to powiedział - że chce ze mną zostać. Po tym, na co go naraziłem, spodziewałbym się raczej, że nie będzie mnie chciał nigdy więcej znać. Co jednak zaskoczyło mnie bardziej, to moja własna reakcja, gdy byłem pewny jego odmownej odpowiedzi. Naprawdę chciałem... chcę, byśmy byli razem. Spędziliśmy ze sobą pół roku - i wiem, że nie wyobrażam sobie rozstania. Gdzieś pomiędzy jedną a drugą wyspą, pomiędzy kolejnymi szpitalami, pomiędzy gniewnym protestem a łzawą rozpaczą przywiązałem się do tego chłopca. Chcę przy nim zostać, chcę go wspierać, chcę się nim opiekować. Chcę, by wyzdrowiał i cieszył się życiem, osiągnął to wszystko, co może osiągnąć - i chcę przy tym być, widzieć to na własne oczy.   
  
Wyruszyłem w tę podróż, by coś zrobić, zamiast biernie przypatrywać się wyrokom losu. Odkąd zostałem ocalony przez Sengoku-san, przestałem się godzić na obserwowanie własnego życia - jak wtedy, gdy Doffy pozbawił życia naszego ojca, a ja mogłem na to tylko patrzeć. Postanowiłem, że nigdy więcej nie dopuszczę do tego, by ktoś, kto jest mi drogi, został zmiażdżony przez koła przeznaczenia. Uwierzyłem, że będę w stanie strzaskać te koła.   
  
Wciąż w to wierzę, ale za sprawą tej podróży z bojownika o sprawiedliwość i buntownika przeciw fatum zmieniłem się w kogoś znacznie bardziej ludzkiego. Stałem się kimś, kto potrzebuje drugiego człowieka - konkretnego człowieka - zamiast być aniołem ocalenia dla wszystkich.   
  
A Law mnie chce. Ten niezwykły, genialny Law, który mógłby mieć każdego, chce ze mną zostać. Czy wystarczy mu to, co mogę mu dać: moja obecność, uśmiech i siła? Tak śmiesznie mało... A jeśli chciałby czegoś więcej? Czy nie rozczaruje się... nie zdecyduje, że jednak do niczego mu niepotrzebny ten wielkolud, który potrafi go tylko krzywdzić...? Ale, ach, sam mnie przecież zapytał... i tym się pocieszam...! Tak naprawdę jednak wiem, że lepiej odłożyć taki rozważania na moment, kiedy już zdobędziemy Ope Ope no Mi i wolność od Doffy'ego.   
  
Patrzę na jego drobną sylwetkę przy burcie, skuloną pod kocem. Jest o wiele za mały jak na swój wiek - choroba, która wżarła się bielą w jego ciało, próbuje odebrać mu absolutnie wszystko. Śpi w gorączkowym śnie, szybko oddychając przez otwarte usta. Twarz ma zaczerwienioną od podwyższonej temperatury, brwi ściągnięte, wargi spierzchnięte. Budzi we mnie współczucie i szacunek. Dałbym sobie wyrwać serce, pozwoliłbym się pokroić, by choć trochę mu ulżyć - ale choć byłbym w stanie pokonać każdego wroga, z tym jednym nie potrafię walczyć i wygrać. Mogę go jedynie wspierać w bitwie... i cieszyć się każdym uniesieniem jego klatki piersiowej, każdym ruchem rzęs, każdym drgnięciem palców. Wiem, że prowadzi walkę. Obiecał, że przetrzyma trzy tygodnie - a wiem, że tak jak ja jest osobą, która dotrzymuje postanowień.   
  
Jak mógłbym chcieć zostawić kogoś takiego?   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 6_   
  
Łatwo poddać się złudzeniu - i jakże chciałbym w to uwierzyć! - że sen pomaga Lawowi nabrać sił. Dzisiaj zachował przytomność przez cały dzień, ustawicznie wciągał mnie w rozmowę, próbował pokazać, że czuje się dobrze. Uparł się siedzieć, oparty o burtę i powiedział, że karmienie go absolutnie nie wchodzi w rachubę. Tylko co jakiś czas mówił, że musi się położyć - tak na trochę, na trochę...   
  
Odpowiadam mu uśmiechem, tak samo jak on nie zdejmuję maski. Udajemy, że wszystko jest w porządku. On udaje, że nie muszę się o niego martwić. Ja udaję, że się o niego nie martwię. W każdym razie nie za bardzo. Uśmiechałbym się tak czy inaczej, bo nigdy nie tracę nadziei... bo wciąż wierzę w szczęśliwe zakończenie dla Lawa.   
  
Law stał się kimś, kto nie chce mnie martwić. Kiedy stałem się dla niego kimś, kogo nie chce martwić? Kiedy to nastąpiło? Nie wiem, ale świadomość tego sprawia, że prawie kręci mi się w głowie, a mój uśmiech staje się odrobinę bardziej szczery.   
  
Opowiedział mi o swoim dzieciństwie we Flevance. Zaczął od jednego zdania, potem przyszło drugie. Potem powiedziałem, że go słucham - i tak słowo do słowa, zdanie do zdania, powoli, trochę chaotycznie, skacząc po tematach, nakreślił mi swoje życie w Białym Mieście. Bez emocji, bez przesady w żadną stronę - znam go i wiem, że nigdy nie przesadza. Powiedział, że jego rodzice byli lekarzami i do końca troszczyli się o chorych na bursztynołów. Tym spokojnym, opanowanym głosem powiedział, że ma nadzieję, że jego siostra nie cierpiała bardziej, niż już cierpiała. Powiedział, że nie zdołał jej ocalić.   
  
\- Wiesz, Law? Jesteśmy do siebie całkiem podobni - powiedziałem po tym wszystkim, a on cicho prychnął. - Moi rodzice też byli dobrymi ludźmi i też straciłem ich w dzieciństwie, też musiałem patrzeć na ich śmierć. I też... nie zdołałem ocalić mojego brata - dodałem ciszej.   
  
Patrzył na mnie przez chwilę, wyraźnie ze sobą walcząc.   
  
\- Zamierzasz? - spytał wreszcie.   
  
Pokręciłem głową.   
  
\- Nie jestem w stanie. Chciałbym, ale... to niemożliwe. Wiem, kiedy się poddać.   
  
Aż podniósł głowę z posłania, a jego brwi wygięły się w geście drwiny.   
  
\- Mówi to człowiek, który przez pół roku zaciągnął mnie do wszystkich chyba szpitali na North Blue - powiedział z niemałą dawką ironii.   
  
Pokręciłem głową raz jeszcze.   
  
\- Ciebie ocalę, Law - odparłem ze spokojem i z przekonaniem. - Nie jesteś Doffym.   
  
Odwrócił twarz w drugą stronę i nic więcej nie powiedział.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 7_   
  
Szczęście przestało nam sprzyjać. Nie, straciliśmy nawet tę niewielką, minimalną, naprawdę miniaturową ilość szczęścia, która dopisywała nam do tej pory. Wiatr ucichł zupełnie, nie poruszamy się, stoimy w środku morza, jakbyśmy znaleźli się na pieprzonym Calm Belt. Mamy zapasy i mamy wodę - ale nie mamy czasu. Zostały dwa tygodnie. Za dwa tygodnie musimy być w północnym rejonie North Blue, bo inaczej wszystko przepadnie.   
  
Nie, nie przepadnie. Nawet jeśli Ope Ope no Mi wpadnie w ręce mojego brata, to i tak znajdę sposób, by mu go odebrać i oddać Lawowi. Po prostu nasze życie stanie się wtedy trochę bardziej skomplikowane, a ucieczka będzie wymagać trochę więcej zachodu. Jedną z moich nielicznych zalet jest to, że nigdy nie rezygnuję, a zawsze, _zawsze,_ szukam rozwiązania, wyjścia z sytuacji. Nie ma takich trudności, z którymi nie da się absolutnie nic zrobić.   
  
Jednak Law z każdym dniem... z każdą godziną jest słabszy. Obiecał wytrzymać trzy tygodnie i wierzę mu - wierzę w siłę jego woli. Momentami mam przerażające uczucie, że tylko siła woli trzyma go przy życiu, zupełnie jakby zawarł jakąś umowę. Trzy tygodnie i ani dnia dłużej. Więc musimy zdążyć. Najpóźniej za dwa tygodnie musimy dotrzeć na miejsce.   
  
\- Statki powinny mieć silniki - powiedział Law po pół dnia przymusowego postoju.   
  
\- Silniki?   
  
\- No, żeby napędzały statki. Żeby można było płynąć niezależnie od wiatru.   
  
\- A co miałoby być paliwem?   
  
Wzruszył ramionami.   
  
\- Nie wiem, nie jestem naukowcem. Ale pomyśl, ludzie są w stanie wprawiać w ruch na przykład pociski, czemu więc nie coś podobnego?   
  
\- Marynarka jest w stanie pływać przez Calm Belt - powiedziałem bez zastanowienia. - Statki napędzane są... - Niech to szlag. Zamknij się, Rosinante!   
  
Law otworzył szerzej oczy.   
  
\- Cora-san... Nie jesteś żołnierzem Marynarki, prawda? - rzucił najbardziej znienawidzonym przeze mnie pytaniem, które co jakiś czas miał zwyczaj powtarzać.   
  
\- Głupol, oczywiście, że nie jestem! A o tych statkach to... Po prostu słyszałem.   
  
Law nic nie odpowiedział. Popatrzył na mnie jeszcze przez chwilę badawczym wzrokiem, a potem odwrócił się na drugi bok.   
  
Czuję się podle za każdym razem. Mówią, że pierwsze kłamstwo jest najtrudniejsze... Mnie wydaje się, że każde kolejne kładzie się jeszcze jedną barierą między nami, a ich przełamanie będzie wymagać coraz więcej trudu.   
  
Wiem jednak, że to nie strach mną powoduje, nie ta degradująca obawa przed nienawiścią i odrzuceniem. Już nie. Law musi mieć we mnie oparcie, musi mi ufać. Dla niego jestem Cora-san - (już) nie Corazon i (jeszcze) nie Rosinante, którym nigdy nie zawierzy.   
  
Ile jeszcze razy będę musiał skłamać? Tyle, ile będzie trzeba. Ale tylko do czasu, gdy będę mógł wyznać mu prawdę, i ani jednego raza więcej.   
  
Jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 8_   
  
Wciąż stoimy. Cenny czas ucieka, słyszę niemal mijające sekundy, jakby odmierzał je jakiś zegar w mojej głowie, a z każdym dźwiękiem jestem bliżej paniki. Niepewność, strach, poczucie, jakby zaraz spod nóg miało mi się usunąć oparcie - mam wrażenie, że pochłoną mnie w mgnieniu oka, jeśli tylko im na to pozwolę.   
  
Nie zamierzam pozwolić. Wreszcie chwyciłem za wiosło, by własnymi rękami pchnąć łódź w stronę naszego celu. Jestem silny, w ten sposób zdołamy przepłynąć wiele, wiele mil.   
  
Law przebudził się z gorączkowego snu, zobaczył mnie przy wiosłach. Jego oczy zrobiły się okrągłe jak piłki.   
  
\- Cora-san... zwariowałeś? - spytał słabym głosem.   
  
\- To dobre ćwiczenie, a mnie przyda się trochę ruchu - odpowiedziałem wesoło. - Już tydzień jesteśmy na morzu.   
  
Law ściągnął brwi.   
  
\- Tydzień... - powtórzył.   
  
Kiwnąłem głową.   
  
\- Jeszcze dwa tygodnie.   
  
\- Cora-san... dlaczego to robisz? - zapytał i miałem wrażenie, że nie przyszło mu to łatwo, zanim jednak zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, kontynuował: - Dlaczego tak się starasz? Dlaczego... to wszystko...? Przecież jak i tak umrę...   
  
\- Głupol! Nie mów tak! - zawołałem ze złością. - Zdobędziemy Ope Ope no Mi, nie miej co do tego wątpliwości! A to jest naprawdę cudowny owoc, zdolny uleczyć każdą chorobę, nawet syndrom bursztynołowiu! Poczekaj tylko, jeszcze dwa tygodnie...   
  
\- Ale... Cora-san... Dlaczego... ty? Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy?   
  
"Bo nie masz nikogo innego, komu by zależało" - chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale w zamian powiedziałem:   
  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś umarł.   
  
\- Ale dlaczego?   
  
To pytanie zupełnie zbiło mnie z tropu. Law wpatrywał się we mnie szarymi oczami, jakby nie mógł tego wszystkiego pojąć. Może rzeczywiście nie mógł? Przez chwilę myślałem nad uzasadnieniem, a przez moją głowę przeleciało jakieś tysiąc możliwych odpowiedzi na to pytanie, aż wreszcie porządnie się wkurzyłem.   
  
\- Do czegoś takiego nie potrzeba powodu - burknąłem. - Więc wbij to sobie do głowy i więcej nie pytaj.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 9_   
  
Znów wieje. Nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie cieszyłem się z wiatru, zwłaszcza że wieje w dobrym kierunku. Powinniśmy zdążyć. Zdążymy.   
  
Law znów śpi w gorączce. Prawie już przyzwyczaiłem się do tych jego wielogodzinnych drzemek. Gdybym tylko nie czuł, że dostaję ataku serca, za każdym razem, kiedy traci przytomność w trakcie naszych rozmów, to wszystko byłoby naprawdę okej.   
  
Zastanawiam się nad jego pytaniem, które cały czas mnie gryzie i nie daje spokoju. Dlaczego? Dlaczego się staram, dlaczego robię to wszystko, dlaczego ja, dlaczego dla niego? Naprawdę nie ma na to właściwej odpowiedzi - albo jest ich tysiąc.   
  
Law zasługuje na to, by żyć. Jest kimś niezwykłym, najbardziej niesamowitym chłopcem, jakiego zdarzyło mi się spotkać. Wycierpiał tak wiele, że chcę mu wreszcie dać szansę na szczęście. Przecież gdyby to wszystko skończyło się w taki sposób, nie byłoby w tym żadnej sprawiedliwości, a ja noszę na plecach - teraz niewidoczny - znak sprawiedliwości. Gdybym pozwolił mu umrzeć, w otaczającej rzeczywistości powstałaby wyrwa, a świat utraciłby coś cennego. Zresztą nawet gdyby to nie był on, tylko jakieś inne dziecko... Każde dziecko zasługuje na życie, to jest zupełnie oczywiste. Jaki dorosły pragnąłby śmierci dziecka?   
  
Chcę być dla niego nadzieją, której sam już chyba się wyzbył, co mnie przeraża. To jego: "Przecież ja i tak umrę" postawiło na sztorc wszystkie włosy na moim ciele. Takie słowa, słyszane z ust dziecka, sprawiają, że krew zastyga w żyłach. Dziecko nie powinno tak mówić. Jeśli więc on już się poddał, to ja muszę się starać za nas dwóch o jego ocalenie. To też jest oczywiste. Muszę starać się za trzy, pięć, dziesięć, sto osób. Tyle, ile trzeba. Aż do skutku.   
  
Dlaczego ja... Bo nie ma nikogo innego, a tylko mnie. Bo nie potrafił mu pomóc nikt inny, nawet najlepsi lekarze... No, ci lekarze wcale nie byli najlepsi, bliżej im do najgorszych, ale to już nieistotne. Ratunek mamy w zasięgu ręki. I wiem, że Law mi ufa, a ja nie mogę zawieść jego zaufania. Zrobię wszystko, by zdobyć dla niego Ope Ope no Mi, nieważne jak wysoka będzie cena.   
  
Chcę go ocalić, gdyż jeśli nie jestem w stanie pomóc jednemu dziecku, które cierpi na moich oczach, wówczas tak naprawdę moje życie nie będzie miało żadnego sensu. Ja sam zostałem ocalony i teraz nadeszła pora, by spłacić ten dług, by przekazać dalej dar życia, który otrzymałem od Sengoku-san.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 10_   
  
Płyniemy, płyniemy naprzód. Większość bogów się od nas odwróciła, ale musi być jakiś jeden, który nam sprzyja. Wiatr wciąż popycha nas do celu. Już jesteśmy w połowie drogi, prawda? Wiem tyle, że jesteśmy w połowie czasu. Teraz powinno być z górki... a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.   
  
Law je coraz mniej. Wodę muszę praktycznie w niego wmuszać. Aspiryny wciąż mamy pod dostatkiem. Jeśli chodzi o chorobę, to wydawało mi się, że w jego stanie zdrowia nic się nie zmieniło, co - w obecnej sytuacji - jest powodem do radości i optymizmu. Kiedy jednak dzisiaj uniosłem jego głowę, by podać mu leki, krzyknął cicho.   
  
\- Co się dzieje? - spytałem z poczuciem, że zaraz zejdę na zawał.   
  
\- Nic... - mruknął w odpowiedzi, siląc się na spokój, a potem połknął tabletki.   
  
\- Coś cię boli, prawda? - nie dawałem za wygraną.   
  
\- Trochę... - powiedział, a przez jego twarz przeleciał grymas cierpienia.   
  
Przypomniałem sobie, co słyszałem o bursztynołowiu. Że ludzie chorowali i umierali w męczarniach. Chorowali i umierali w męczarniach.   
  
\- Law, zostań ze mną... Law...! - Musiałem się powstrzymać, żeby nim nie potrząsać. - Law, musisz wytrzymać. Jeszcze tylko półtora tygodnia. Nie umieraj, Law...!   
  
Otworzył oczy i zogniskował spojrzenie na mojej twarzy.   
  
\- Przecież nie umieram - odparł słabym głosem, ale z jakąś pretensją, która bardziej niż same słowa przekonała mnie, że rzeczywiście jeszcze nie jest aż tak źle.   
  
\- Ale boli cię... wszystko...?   
  
\- Aspiryna działa - mruknął. - Poza tym mam wysoki próg bólu...   
  
\- Wysoki próg bólu? Czyli odczuwasz tylko najsilniejszy ból? - stwierdziłem, ale wcale mi od tego nie było lepiej, wręcz przeciwnie. - To znaczy, że musi cię teraz boleć jak cholera. Law... - szepnąłem z rękami w powietrzu. Chciałem go dotknąć, dodać mu wsparcia, ale bałem się sprawić mu jeszcze większą krzywdę.   
  
Uciekł wzrokiem, ale zdążyłem w jego szarych oczach dostrzec cień - obawę i niepewność. Jak musiał się czuć, kiedy wszystko go bolało i nie miał sił nawet unieść głowy? Nie potrafiłem sobie tego nawet wyobrazić.   
  
\- Law, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - spytałem cicho, czując się zupełnie bezsilnym i nieprzydatnym.   
  
\- Daj mi odpocząć - odpowiedział szeptem i przymknął powieki. - Poradzę sobie. Wystarczy, że tu jesteś - dodał jeszcze ciszej.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 11_   
  
Płyniemy na północ, w związku z czym znacznie się ochłodziło. Przykryłem Lawa swoją peleryną, ale niewiele to pomaga. Z peleryną czy bez, trzęsie się cały. Zimno nie wpływa korzystnie na jego stan, odbiera nawet te resztki energii, które zdołał zachować poprzez oszczędny tryb życia w ostatnich dniach. Wiem też, że drgawki sprawiają mu cierpienie, nasilają ból, który i bez tego musi być piekielnie silny. Nie mogę nawet pocieszyć się myślą, że kiedy jest nieprzytomny, nie odczuwa tego bólu, bo widzę, że czasem spod jego zaciśniętych powiek wypływają łzy. Czasem wydaje stłumiony jęk, choć w chwilach świadomości wciąż jeszcze wystarcza mu sił, by kontrolować swoje reakcje.   
  
Chwile, w których muszę go napoić i podać mu aspirynę, są najgorsze. Jak mam dotknąć to stworzenie, które wydaje się kłębkiem samego bólu? Jak mam z własnej woli powiększyć jego cierpienia? Tylko przypominanie sobie raz po raz, że potrzebuje wody i tych leków, jakoś utrzymuje mnie w ryzach. Nawet jeśli nie wydają się nic a nic pomagać, bo przecież wciąż ma tę okropną gorączkę, a ból tylko się nasila... to być może właśnie one - wraz z wolą przetrwania - trzymają go przy życiu. Dlatego zmuszam się, by go dotknąć, by unieść mu głowę, by przystawić szklankę z wodą do jego ust i kazać połykać - nie zważając na grymas bólu na twarzy, na zdradzieckie łzy, których nie może powstrzymać, na mimowolne jęki, które wbijają się w moje serce jak noże.   
  
Kiedy śpi, gryzę palce niemal do krwi, by powstrzymać krzyk, który rwie mi się z gardła. Mam ochotę aktywować Nagi Nagi no Mi i wyć z rozpaczy, ale nie odważam się nawet na chwilę stracić z nim kontaktu. Muszę słyszeć, że oddycha.   
  
Cudze cierpienie jest znacznie trudniej znieść niż własne. Poczucie bezsilności przyprawia niemal o szaleństwo. Możesz być silny, według niektórych standardów wręcz potężny i posiadać nadludzkie zdolności, ale na cudzy ból nic nie możesz poradzić. Nic! Możesz jedynie być świadkiem, wspierać z boku, zostać na swoim miejscu. Tak, właśnie zostać. Law powiedział: "Wystarczy, że tutaj jesteś" - nawet jeśli wydaje się zupełnie niewystarczające. To on toczy te walkę, ja mogę być tylko niemym towarzyszem, który cierpliwie stoi z boku i modli się o zwycięstwo. Po prawdzie jest to pokaz prawdziwej odwagi, bo chciałbym uciec i nigdy więcej nie patrzeć na taką mękę.   
  
Jednak jestem żołnierzem. Jestem wojownikiem sprawiedliwości. Jestem mężczyzną. Jestem opiekunem. Jestem ojcem, bratem i przyjacielem. Jestem partnerem. Nie mogę uciec. Nie zamierzam uciec. Moja przykrość a tragedia Lawa nawet nie mają wzajemnych proporcji. Zostać z nim i być świadkiem jego cierpienia - tylko tyle mogę zrobić...! Nie, Law, nie jesteś sam. Jestem przy tobie. Jestem obok. Jestem tutaj. Będę do samego końca. Zostanę tak długo, jak będziesz chciał.   
  
Zastanawiam się, czy tym, co czyni z Doffy'ego potwora, nie jest właśnie niezdolność odczuwania cudzego cierpienia. Zastanawiam się, czy gdyby nie Sengoku-san, sam nie stałbym się taki sam jak mój brat. Czy Doffy za siłę uważa to, że zupełnie odciął się od innych ludzi? Czy wybierając nienawiść, zyskał ochronę przed cierpieniem? W takim razie ja wolę być słaby i wolę znosić cierpienie.   
  
Law, wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Jeszcze tylko dziesięć dni.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 12_   
  
Jest zimno. Law już zupełnie nie ma sił i praktycznie nie odzyskuje przytomności. Budzi się tylko na trochę, na krótkie chwile wypełnione bólem i cierpieniem. Znajduję się na granicy histerii i nie wiem, jak zdołam przetrwać te dziewięć dni, które dzielą nas od celu. Ręce mi się trzęsą, zapalam jednego papierosa za drugim, ale kiedy Law wraca do świadomości, kiedy otwiera oczy i patrzy zmęczonym wzrokiem, wówczas przyoblekam się w spokój, zupełnie jakbym powściągnął wszystkie reakcje za pomocą Nagi Nagi no Mi. Nie wiem, skąd biorę na to siły.   
  
\- Law, już niedługo - staram się natchnąć go do nadziei. - Jeszcze tylko trochę ponad tydzień. Jeszcze tylko dziewięć dni, może nawet mniej, i zdobędziemy Ope Ope no Mi. Dziewięć dni... to prawie tyle co nic, prawda? Jesteśmy już bliżej niż dalej. Widzisz, jak jest zimno? Jesteśmy już prawie na samej północy North Blue. Wytrzymaj trochę, wiem, że marzniesz, ale to znaczy, że wkrótce będziemy na miejscu.   
  
\- No tak, Ope Ope no Mi, racja... - przypomina sobie, a potem w jego oczach pojawia się cień uśmiechu. - Nie marznę, peleryna jest ciepła - mówi szeptem, choć jego zęby szczękają o siebie. Zaraz jednak jego brwi ściągają się z niepokojem. - Ale ty zmarzniesz, Cora-san...   
  
\- Głupol, oczywiście, że nie zmarznę! - odpowiadam zgodnie z prawdą.   
  
Jestem zupełnie niewrażliwy na temperaturę zewnętrzną, dobrze znoszę i mrozy, i upały. Poza tym... Kiedy Law nazywa mnie "Cora-san", to jedno wystarczy, żeby mnie ogrzać, o jego trosce nie wspominając.   
  
\- Nie przejmuj się mną, tylko skup się na sobie! - mówię trochę za szorstko, bo w oczach Lawa miga uraza, której zrozumienie zajmuje mi dłuższą chwilę.   
  
\- Zawsze uważałem, że te wasze peleryny są strasznie obciachowe - stwierdza po jakimś czasie. - Doflamingo wygląda jak przerośnięty flaming, a ty, Cora-san... - Zamyśla się.   
  
\- Jak co?   
  
\- Jak przerośnięta kura.   
  
Cios w samo serce. Ale, zaraz... Powiedział: "uważałem".   
  
\- A teraz jak uważasz? - pytam ostrożnie.   
  
Naciąga czarne pierze aż na nos, jak wstydliwe dziecko.   
  
\- Że nie są takie złe... W każdym razie twoja.   
  
\- Sprawimy ci taką samą, jak już wyzdrowiejesz - obiecuję bez zastanowienia. - A jak trochę podrośniesz, będą z nas takie dwie przerośnięte kury. Co ty na to?   
  
Nie odpowiada. Gorączka znów pochłonęła jego świadomość.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 13_   
  
Mam wrażenie, że zimno wysysa z Lawa życie. Kiedy już będzie po wszystkim, uciekniemy na jakąś letnią wyspę, żeby już nigdy nie musiał marznąć. Nie odzyskał przytomności już od półtorej doby. Dopóki słyszę jego szybki oddech, dopóty jestem w stanie pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach. Powtarzam sobie, że wciąż mamy szanse. Że dzisiejszy dzień skończy się tak samo jak wczorajszy. Że z każdą chwilą jesteśmy bliżej. Powtarzam to sobie nieustannie, aż te same słowa, zdania i frazy brzmią w moich uszach niczym mantra. Trzymają w ryzach moje przerażenie.   
  
Law przywiązał się do mnie, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Pewnie to tylko kwestia tego, że jestem jedynym człowiekiem w jego otoczeniu. Świat zawęził się do nas dwóch, tej łodzi i morza za burtą. Nic innego nie łączy Lawa z rzeczywistością, jestem jak kotwica, która go zabezpiecza. To oczywiste, że skupia na mnie całą swoją uwagę (w chwilach przytomności).   
  
Tak sobie tłumaczę, a mimo to jestem - na granicy rozpaczy - szczęśliwy. Cieszę się, że potrafił porzucić nienawiść, którą karmił się przez całe lata, i zdołał odnaleźć w sobie coś bardziej pozytywnego. I cieszę się jak szalony, że już mnie nie nienawidzi. Że już mnie nie odpycha, wręcz nie neguje mojego istnienia, jak robił to przez dwa lata. Nie jest łatwo być obiektem niechęci. To zostawia rany na duszy, które zaleczyć można tylko miłością.   
  
Law się przywiązał. Stałem się dla niego kimś ważnym. Świadomość tego wywołuje uśmiech ma mojej twarzy, choć przez większość czasu wcale mi nie jest do śmiechu. Zagryzam wargi do krwi i staram się uśmiechać. Law zna mnie tylko z tym fałszywym, wymalowanym uśmiechem, który przez ostatnie cztery lata był moją maską skrywającą tak naprawdę rozpacz. Teraz chcę się uśmiechać szczerze, pokazać mu prawdziwy uśmiech. Musimy zdobyć Ope Ope no Mi. Wtedy już nigdy nie będzie powodów do smutku.   
  
Przypominam sobie Lawa, kiedy ponad dwa lata temu pojawił się w Rodzinie, uparcie dążąc do tego, by stać się jak mój brat wcielonym złem i demonem zniszczenia. Jak długą - a jednak wcale nie za długą - drogę musieliśmy przejść do dnia, w którym pierwszy raz nazwał mnie "Cora-san", prawie dwa tygodnie temu. To był dzień radości i smutku. Dzień rozpaczy, ale także wiary, nadziei i miłości. To był dzień, w którym wszystko zaczęło się na nowo i w którym Law zrobił kolejny pierwszy krok - tym razem na ścieżce, z której już nie zejdzie, jestem tego pewien. Na ścieżce szczęścia.   
  
\- Nie wrócisz do Doffy'ego, prawda? - spytałem, gdy pod wieczór się przebudził, więc mogłem podać mu wody.   
  
Popatrzył na mnie półprzytomnie.   
  
\- Do kogo? - zapytał ze zdumieniem, marszcząc czoło. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy sobie żartuje, ale wtedy zrobił grymas, jakby go to w ogóle nie obchodziło. - Nigdzie nie zamierzam iść. Zostaję tutaj... - mruknął i zamknął oczy. Zaraz jednak uniósł powieki raz jeszcze, a w jego spojrzeniu zamigotał niepokój. - Mogę zostać, prawda...?   
  
Nie byłem w stanie wykrztusić słowa, gardło miałem jak zasznurowane i tylko kiwnąłem głową.   
  
Zostań.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 14_   
  
Jest coraz zimniej, a ja jestem przerażony. Law popadł w głębszy stopień nieświadomości, jest praktycznie w śpiączce. Oddycha wolniej, przestał się rzucać, przestał prawdopodobnie odczuwać ból - ale zamiast czuć ulgę, czuję potworny lęk. Nie reaguje w żaden sposób na dotyk, na głos, po prostu nie jestem w stanie go wybudzić. Próbuję wciąż i wciąż. Spędzam cały czas, wpatrując się w jego klatkę piersiową i śledząc obłoczek pary wydobywający się z jego ust, modlę się, by otworzył oczy albo chociaż jęknął, dał mi w jakikolwiek sposób do zrozumienia, że jeszcze walczy, że jeszcze się opiera. Na próżno. Jakby jego dusza już odeszła, a w tym świecie pozostała tylko pusta skorupa, która też lada chwila się rozpadnie i zniknie. Trzymam go przy sobie, nie chcę go puścić, bo boję się, że wówczas śmierć zgarnie go jednym ruchem.   
  
Zastanawiam się, czy już tracę zmysły.   
  
Został nam tydzień, _tylko jeden tydzień,_ a sytuacja stała się jeszcze bardziej dramatyczna, niż była dotąd. Nie wiem, co robić, mogę go tylko trzymać, raz po raz nawołując go, potrząsając nim czy szczypiąc go w policzek - nienawidzę się za to - żeby przywrócić go do świadomości. Law jest taki drobny, taki lekki w moich ramionach... a ja czuję się, jakbym trzymał w ramionach cały świat.   
  
Nie mogę go stracić, nie mogę pozwolić, by odszedł. Nawet jeśli sam już się poddał i jedynie cierpi, i czeka na koniec jak na wybawienie, to nie wyobrażam sobie, by mógł umrzeć. Byłoby to niesprawiedliwością. Byłoby to marnotrawstwem. Ale przede wszystkim nie chcę tego, nie chcę, by Law zniknął. Przez te miesiące stał się dla mnie kimś niezastąpionym, częścią życia. Jego umysł i inteligencja, jego ironia i sarkazm, jego silna wola i nieugiętość, jego złamane serce i wykrzywiony charakter - uwielbiam je wszystkie, akceptuję je w całości. Tylko tej choroby nie akceptuje, tylko ją chcę zniszczyć, sprawić, by zniknęła i nigdy już nie wpływała na jego życie. Mamy Ope Ope no Mi w zasięgu ręki...!   
  
Law, przebudź się, wróć do przytomności. Jesteśmy już tak blisko...! Walczyliśmy ostatnie pół roku i ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Ty walczyłeś w pojedynkę całe lata wcześniej. Ten wysiłek nie może pójść na marne. Nie możesz się teraz poddawać, kiedy do zwycięstwa pozostało już tak niewiele...!   
  
Nie jestem w stanie myśleć o świecie, w którym Lawa nie ma. Nie pamiętam już czasu, w którym go nie było. Chcę z nim zostać, patrzeć, jak rozwija skrzydła i wykorzystuje umiejętności, jak dorasta i staje się takim człowiekiem, jakim mógłby być, gdyby nie ten przeklęty bursztynołów. Chcę być świadkiem i uczestnikiem - na tyle, na ile mi pozwoli.   
  
Law, powiedziałeś, że chcesz zostać. Że kiedy zdobędziemy Ope Ope no Mi, wyruszymy razem w podróż, by nikt nas nie znalazł. Law, nie możesz mnie teraz zostawić. Co ja zrobię sam na tym pustym morzu? Jak będę mógł iść przez życie - z poczuciem, że już nigdy nie zdołam się uśmiechnąć? Law, powiedz mi to...!   
  
Tylko jeden tydzień.   
  
Tylko jeden tydzień, który wydaje się czasem dłuższym niż wieczność.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 15_   
  
Stan Lawa się nie zmienia. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie wyrobiłem w sobie zdumiewającą i przeklętą zdolność cieszenia się brakiem zmiany. Modlę się, by już żadne zmiany nie nadeszły, bo mam przerażającą pewność, że gorzej już być nie może. Następna zmiana na gorsze będzie tą zupełnie ostatnią.   
  
Law walczy. Wciąż oddycha, jego serce wciąż bije, jego skóra wciąż jest ciepła. Mimo że jest nieprzytomny, pogrążony we śnie głębszym niż jakikolwiek normalny odpoczynek, to wciąż trzyma się życia i nie puszcza. Nauczyłem się czerpać z tego siłę, radować się każdą mijającą chwilą, która przybliża nas do celu, do zwycięstwa. Do święta.   
  
Opowiadam mu o tym, co zrobimy, kiedy zdobędziemy Ope Ope no Mi. Gdzie popłyniemy. Czym się zajmiemy. Opowiadam mu o tym, kogo będziemy udawać i w jaki sposób wtopimy się w miejsce, w którym akurat się znajdziemy. Uciekniemy przed wszystkimi - przed Doflamingo, przed Marynarką, przed Rządem Światowym. Spalimy wszystkie mosty, zerwiemy wszystkie kontakty, zaszyjemy się gdzieś na końcu świata, gdzie nikt nas nie znajdzie, i zostaniemy tam, aż wszyscy o nas zapomną. Aż Law wyzdrowieje. Aż nabierze sił. Aż całkowicie opanuje zdolności owocu i nigdy nikt nie będzie w stanie go skrzywdzić. Ile czeka nas zabawy...! Nieważne jak wielu trudności nam to przysporzy, nad naszymi głowami będzie wisiał zaledwie wyrok ludzki.   
  
Przyciskam Lawa mocno do siebie, by nie zmarzł w tym wszechobecnym chłodzie. Trzymam go blisko, by wiedział, że jestem przy nim i nigdzie się nie wybieram. Obejmuję go, gdyż jest moim jedynym skarbem i nie wypuszczę go, choćby miał nastać koniec świata. Dla niego będę w stanie pokonać bariery niemożliwego, strzaskać ustalony porządek rzeczy i własnymi rękami uformować rzeczywistość na nowo. Jeśli zdarzy się tak, że polegnie w tej walce, wówczas odejdę razem z nim - przejdę na drugą stronę, ani na chwilę nie puszczając jego dłoni. Przeznaczenie zetknęło nas ze sobą i splotło nasze życia w nierozerwalną całość, mojemu nadając sens, a jemu - szansę, by odzyskać brakujący czas. Nigdy nie chciałem wierzyć w przeznaczenie, odrzucałem ideę, że za nas już wszystko postanowiono - teraz jednak składam to przekonanie na ołtarzu wiary i nadziei, że ktoś chce, żeby Law żył. I bardziej niż chętnie stanę się narzędziem do osiągnięcia tego celu, bo wiem, że zależy mi na nim znacznie bardziej, niż mogłoby jakiejkolwiek wyższej sile.   
  
Och, Law, Law, ile czeka nas radości...! Wyobraź sobie taką wyspę tropikalną, gdzie jest zawsze ciepło. Ludzie są tam przyjaźni, lubią śpiewać i tańczyć. Przez okrągły rok można jeść świeże owoce i warzywa, i nigdy nie znudzisz się, obserwując wybryki małp i popisy kolorowych ptaków. A kiedy tam się nam sprzykrzy przeniesiemy się na wyspę o umiarkowanym klimacie. Z pewnością mają tam jedno czy dwa większe miasta, gdzie ludzie są porządni i pracowici. Kupcy troszczą się o klientów, służby miejskie dbają o bezpieczeństwo, a księgarnie w miarę szybko dostają nowe książki. A kiedy tam już nie będziemy mogli wytrzymać, znajdziemy wyspę z dobrym uniwersytetem i szpitalem akademickim, gdzie będziesz mógł uczyć się od najlepszych profesorów i poszerzać swoją wiedzę. Nawet z Ope Ope no Mi nie widzę cię jako zadufanego w sobie człowieka, który nie zechce uznać osiągnięć innych i z pokorą włączyć cudzych odkryć do swojej edukacji.   
  
Law, całe życie przed nami. Musimy się tylko wspiąć na ostatnie wzniesienie i stanąć na szczycie, z którego rozciągnie się ten wspaniały widok. Zostało nam już tylko kilka kroków, więc zbierz siły.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 16_   
  
Do wymiany pomiędzy Doffym a Piratami Barrelsa zostało sześć dni. Trzy dni wcześniej - za trzy dni - Doffy będzie już na miejscu. Te trzy dni między przybyciem Doffy'ego a wymianą są oknem, w które bezwzględnie musimy się wstrzelić. Lepiej byłoby wszystko załatwić przed pojawieniem się Rodziny i mam nadzieję, że zdążymy rzeczywiście dotrzeć wcześniej. Pogoda nam sprzyja, nawet jeśli wszyscy inni się od nas odwrócili.   
  
Mija kolejny dzień, a ja odchodzę od zmysłów. Law leży bezwolnie w moich ramionach. Tęsknię, by usłyszeć jego głos. Pragnę, by powiedział coś ironicznie, jak to on potrafi. Nawet słowa zupełnej krytyki powitałbym z radością. Law tak cudownie się złości, a jego repliki są kąśliwe i inteligentne zarazem. Tak bardzo chcę, by otworzył oczy - szare w świetle dnia, lśniące żółcią w mroku - i popatrzył na mnie. Zobaczył, że wciąż tu jestem. Law stracił w życiu tak wiele, że pewnie już nie wierzy, że coś... ktoś może przy nim zostać, i na pewno tego nie wymaga. Przez ostatnie dwa lata robił wszystko, by się do nikogo nie przywiązywać i nie być od nikogo zależnym - a ja bez pytania o zdanie wyciągnąłem go z tej skorupy nienawistnej obojętności, zachwiałem stabilnością, którą wypracował jako ochronę. Muszę ponieść odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny - i robię to z pełnym zaangażowaniem.   
  
Nasze życie ma wartość tylko wtedy, kiedy znaczymy coś dla innych ludzi. Kiedy w sobie nawzajem odkrywamy coś, co chcemy ocalić za wszelką cenę. Kiedy w drugim człowieku widzimy kogoś, kto wart jest tego, by poświęcić mu wszystko. Przez całe lata służby w Marynarce, a potem stróżowania przy boku mojego brata, nie czułem się tak... spełniony, jak przez ostatnie pół roku z Lawem. Nie czułem takiego sensu i takiej satysfakcji wewnętrznej. Niech mnie diabli, jeśli pozwolę mu umrzeć. Wydrę go śmierci, uratuję przed bursztynołowiem, odbiorę go Doffy'emu i rozerwę ostatnie okowy nienawiści, którego go pętają. Nie ma takiej ceny, której nie byłbym w stanie zapłacić za jego szczęście. Jeśli uda się ocalić jedno dziecko, wtedy jest jeszcze szansa dla świata, a zło nigdy nie zatriumfuje... Ale tak naprawdę liczy się tutaj tylko uśmiech Lawa.   
  
\- Law, Law - wciąż do niego mówię, wciąż pragnę zachować kontakt, nawet gdy kontaktu tak naprawdę nie ma. Ale co tak naprawdę wiemy o ludziach, którzy znajdują się poza świadomością? Skąd mamy pewność, że nie dociera do nich dotyk, ciepło, głos? - Law, jesteśmy już blisko. Spójrz, Gwiazda Północna jest coraz wyżej na niebie, więc zostało nam już naprawdę niewiele drogi. Ani się obejrzymy, a zobaczymy wyspę Swallow, może już jutro, może pojutrze... Nazwali ją tak, gdyż naprawdę ma kształt ptaka. Za Swallow leży Rubeck, ale tam się nie wybieramy. Naszym celem jest Minion, najmniejsza z trzech wysp. Nikt tam już nie mieszka, to opuszczony ląd, więc nikt nas nawet nie zobaczy. To tam znajduje się Ope Ope no Mi, który zdobędziemy dla ciebie. Już zupełnie wkrótce... Więc wróć do mnie i podnieś powieki, by spojrzeć na zupełnie nowy świat, który otwiera się przed tobą.   
  
Law nie odpowiada, wciąż leży bezwładnie... ale kiedy nie przestaję mówić, powtarzać tych samych rzeczy raz po raz, jego dłoń zaciska się na mojej koszuli. Przez chwilę myślę, że tylko mi się wydaje, ale wtedy jego palce, zaczepione o materiał, wyraźnie składają się w pięść. Tylko jeden gest, który jest wyrazem całej jego siły, tylko jedna reakcja przy braku jakichkolwiek innych - a ja czuję nagle, jakby po długiej nocy wyszło słońce.   
  
Wciąż mamy zwycięstwo w polu widzenia.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 17_   
  
Wraca mi nadzieja. Nie znaczy to, że wcześniej ją straciłem, ale teraz, widząc, że Law ma się lepiej, wierzę po stokroć bardziej, że nam się uda. Wprawdzie mówić, że ma się "lepiej", jest sporym nieporozumieniem. Mam na myśli to, że wydobył się ze stanu śpiączki, w którym przebywał przez trzy dni. Wciąż jest okropnie chory, znów oddycha szybko i z wysiłkiem, znów cierpi z bólu, co wyraża sporadycznymi jękami - ale jest bliżej mnie. Jestem w stanie go obudzić, mam z nim kontakt, wiem, że jest tutaj, ze mną.   
  
Pozwalam mu spać, ale regularnie przerywam jego sen, by podać mu wody. Przez trzy dni nic nie pił, o lekach nie wspominając, ale jakoś przetrwał aż do dzisiaj. Trzyma się przy życiu całą swoją siłą - jakże wielka musi być, skoro tak naprawdę nie ma ich prawie w ogóle? Mój szacunek dla niego wciąż wzrasta. Nigdy nie spotkałem równie dzielnego dziecka, które znosiłoby swój los z taką wytrwałością... Nie, tu już nawet nie trzeba używać tak wzniosłych słów jak los, gdy chodzi po prostu o stan organizmu na granicy życia i śmierci, w niebywałych cierpieniach. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że tylko siła woli utrzymuje go w walce, którą wielu dorosłych poddałoby już dawno temu...   
  
A może utrzymuje go świadomość, że nie jest w tej walce sam...? Może wciąż pamięta, że po tym wszystkim czeka nas przyszłość - dzielona tylko przez nas dwóch rzeczywistość...? Jakże chcę złapać go za rękę, by zabrać go w czas i miejsce, w którym wszystkie problemy będą się wydawać błahostkami po tym, co dotąd przeszedł. Jeszcze kilka dni, może już jutro, a może pojutrze - tylko tyle dzieli nas od tego nowego życia, w którym naszą pierwszą zasadą będzie szczęście.   
  
\- Pamiętasz, po co tam płyniemy? - pytam w chwili jego kolejnego przebudzenia. - Po Ope Ope no Mi. Po twój ratunek...!   
  
Law rozwiera oczy i patrzy z dezorientacją, a potem kiwa głową. Wiem, że następnym razem już nie będzie tego pamiętał, ale nie ma to znaczenia.   
  
\- Dobrze, że tu jesteś, Cora-san - mówi cicho, zmęczonym głosem. Jego powieki znów opadły. - Nie idź nigdzie, dobrze?   
  
\- Jak tylko zdobędę dla ciebie Ope Ope no Mi, zostanę przy tobie, jak długo będziesz chciał - zapewniam go z uczuciem. - Aż będziesz miał mnie serdecznie dość.   
  
Law raz jeszcze skupia na mnie spojrzenie, a potem lekki uśmiech rozciąga jego usta. Właściwie jest to bardziej półuśmiech, może nawet ćwierćuśmiech, ale jak na niego wystarczająco przekonujący. Ogrzewa mi serce, choć jednocześnie nie mogę się doczekać dnia, w którym uśmiechnie się całym sobą.   
  
Jego oczy znów się zamykają, ale na twarzy wciąż widnieje ten wyraz spokojnego zadowolenia.   
  
\- Dobrze, że tu jesteś, Cora-san - powtarza szeptem, a potem znów zapada w sen.   
  
W takich chwilach wierzę, że tylko śmierć byłaby w stanie oderwać mnie od jego boku.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 18_   
  
Musieliśmy trafić na sztorm, akurat teraz...! Jesteśmy już tak blisko, być może nawet dzisiaj dotarlibyśmy do Minion, ale przy tej pogodzie nie ma co na to liczyć. Trzeba wierzyć w te pojedyncze dobre duchy, które nad nami dotąd czuwały... ufać, że uda się nam przetrwać bez większej szkody. Można zapomnieć o żeglowaniu, ale żeby chociaż łódź utrzymała się na falach...! Do tej pory ani przez chwilę nie pomyślałem, że podczas naszej podróży coś mogłoby się stać _mnie._ Cały czas byłem naturalnie skupiony na Lawie i jego sytuacji. Tymczasem wystarczy jedna zbyt silna fala i Donquixote Rosinante pseudo Corazon pójdzie na dno jak kamień i...   
  
Nie, nie chcę nawet rozważać takiej ewentualności. Jestem tu po to, by pomóc Lawowi. Nikt inny mu nie pomoże. Musimy dotrzeć na Minion i odebrać Ope Ope no Mi Piratom Barrelsa, do tego czasu nic nie ma prawa się zdarzyć.   
  
Trzymam Lawa przy sobie, bo od dawna jest za słaby, by sam siedzieć. Zachował jednak świadomość przez cały dzień, zdołał nawet coś zjeść. Czasem nachodzi mnie straszna myśl, czy to nie jest takie chwilowe odzyskanie sił przed samym końcem, o którym często się słyszy w przypadku wielu chorób, i robi mi się okropnie zimno. Zaraz sobie jednak przypominam, że nie zamierzam do tego końca dopuścić. Gołymi rękami odbiorę Lawa śmierci, nieważne jak ciężką walkę będę przy tym musiał stoczyć.   
  
Law zupełnie nie zwraca uwagi na szalejący wokół żywioł. Może przestał odczuwać lęk o samego siebie, a może czuje się wystarczająco bezpiecznie. Jest jednak całkowicie przytomny i zdaje sobie sprawę z naszej sytuacji. Odwraca się do mnie i patrzy na mnie zbolałym wzrokiem.   
  
\- Rząd wiedział, że za sprawą bursztynowego ołowiu wszyscy umrzemy... jednak z uwagi na zysk kazał nam go wydobywać... - mówi poważnym głosem. - To Rząd zabił moją rodzinę i wszystkich we Flevance...! Dlatego, Cora-san, jeśli stoisz po ich stronie... jeśli jesteś żołnierzem Marynarki... to, proszę, powiedz mi wprost...   
  
\- Co za bzdura! Nie jestem żołnierzem! - wołam ze złością. Dlaczego musi o to pytać akurat teraz?!   
  
Law przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie odpowiada... a potem zupełnie, zupełnie niespodziewanie uśmiecha się szeroko, z ulgą, która rozjaśnia jego twarz aż po kąciki oczu.   
  
\- To super - mówi i nigdy wcześniej nie wydawał się tak szczęśliwy.   
  
Opowiadam mu o tym, że kradnąc Ope Ope no Mi staniemy się poszukiwani przez wszystkich - przez Doffy'ego, Marynarkę i Rząd - ale nie wydaje się tym przejmować. A ja obiecuję sobie, że wraz z diabelskim owocem przyniosę mu prawdę. Nie musi od razu zmieniać zdania i lokować w strukturach rządowych sympatii, ale niech wie, że jest przynajmniej jeden żołnierz, któremu może zaufać bez reszty.   
  
Może wówczas zdoła mi wybaczyć moje wszystkie kłamstwa.   
  


* * *

  
_Dzień 19_   
  
Dziś jest dzień, w którym miałem się spotkać z Doffym na Swallow. Doffy już musi być w pobliżu. Przez ten sztorm z wczoraj nie zdążyliśmy go ubiec, ale nic na to nie można poradzić. Nie wiem zresztą, na ile wcześniej zamierzał się tutaj pojawić - może już od tygodnia czekał w okolicy, a w takim razie moja frustracja jest zupełnie próżna.   
  
Dotarliśmy do Minion, wyspy przeznaczenia. Pogoda jest bezwietrzna. Śnieg sypie się z nieba powolnym tempem, pochłaniając wszystkie dźwięki i pokrywając wszystkie powierzchnie. Można ulec złudzeniu, że poza nami dwoma nie ma tutaj żywej duszy - jednak widziałem przy brzegu zarówno statek Piratów Barrelsa, jak i okręt zwiadowczy Marynarki. Nie ma wątpliwości, że wszystko jest gotowe na przeprowadzenie targu, którego przedmiotem jest diabelski owoc. Trzy strony, które za pomocą Ope Ope no Mi pragną osiągnąć bogactwo, potęgę i wieczną młodość. Żadna z nich nie wie o nas, którzy pragniemy tego owocu, by zagwarantować życie małemu chłopcu.   
  
Zacumowaliśmy w miejscu niedostępnym z brzegu, nikt nie znajdzie tej łodzi. Zostawiam Lawa w kącie między burtą a skrzynią.   
  
\- Poczekaj na mnie, szybko będę z powrotem - mówię i odwracam się, by wspiąć się po linie na urwisty nawis, ale wtedy czuję pociągnięcie.   
  
Law stoi, trzymając moją pelerynę, i patrzy na mnie spojrzeniem, które wyraźnie mówi: "Idę z tobą". Patrzę na ten cud i pytam sam siebie, jak mogłem w ogóle myśleć o tym, by go tutaj zostawić. Przemierzyliśmy tę drogę obaj i obaj staniemy na tej wyspie, na której wszystko się skończy - i zacznie. Law, który przez blisko trzy tygodnie walczył z chorobą, przesypiał czas w gorączce i przebywał w śpiączce, tak słaby, że musiałem go poić, karmić i trzymać w objęciach, teraz stoi na własnych nogach i zdecydowany jest ze mną iść. Jest tak, jakby przez cały ten czas konserwował siły w oczekiwaniu na ten właśnie dzień. Dotrzymał obietnicy, wytrwał, zaufał mi i zawierzył mojej obietnicy.   
  
Jesteśmy w tym _razem._   
  
Kucam przy nim, kładę dłonie na jego ramionach i patrzę mu w oczy. Moje serce przepełnia ogromny szacunek i bezbrzeżna czułość. Wiem, że nigdy nikogo nie kochałem tak mocno jak jego. Nadał mojemu życiu sens i po całych latach rozpaczy także szczęście. Ostatnie trzy tygodnie, choć pełne bólu i potwornego strachu, są czymś, co musiało się zdarzyć, byśmy mogli znaleźć się tutaj, gdzie jesteśmy teraz. Mimo ich okrucieństwa potrafię widzieć w nich także niezwykłe piękno i nie zamieniłbym ich na nic innego.   
  
\- Dziękuję, że dałeś radę - mówię.   
  
Kiwa głową z powagą, ale w jego oczach odbija się coś na kształt radosnej dumy. Wydaje mi się najsilniejszym człowiekiem na świecie i przez jedno mgnienie oka widzę w nim coś z dorosłej osoby. Kiedy razem stajemy na Minion, przepełnia mnie pewność, że Law, który opuści tę wyspę, nie będzie już dzieckiem. Zostało nam tylko to jedno, ostatnie zadanie: przerzucić nowy most do przyszłości w miejsce wykutego w bursztynołowiu, który rozpada się na naszych oczach.   
  
Idziemy po Ope Ope no Mi. 


End file.
